Of Tea and Chainsaws
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: Princess Resurrection. Fifty oneshots/drabbles involving the cool princess Hime and her servant Hiro. Hiro/Hime HiroxHime HxH. Genres and lengths may tend to vary and there is no chronological order.
1. Routine

**Karin: Yay! My 50****th**** fanfiction has arrived! And to celebrate I have decided to do a drabble series on Princess Resurrection! (throws confetti) Hope you all enjoy. **

**Title: **Of Tea and Chainsaws

**Rating: **T

**Pairing(s): **Hiro/Hime

**Genre(s): **General/Romance/Humor/Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Friendship—depends on the drabble really so I guess it's basically general.

**Note: **None of the drabbles will really be related to one another and will have no chronological order. Some can be specifically from the anime while others can be specifically from the manga. Most of the time that won't really be the case. I'll let you know if this drabble is from the manga or anime specifically before the individual drabble so you won't get confused. Also. drabble lengths will tend to vary so they all won't be short and they all won't be very long.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Princess Resurrection, but I hope there will be more fanfictions for this section soon.

* * *

**Of Tea and Chainsaws**

**Theme One: Routine**

**By Karin Ochibi-chan**

* * *

He wasn't sure when it actually started, all he knew was that it had become a custom—a habitual activity if you will. Humans after all were a creature of habit, so it really shouldn't surprise him that he had unknowingly slipped into another daily task.

Well, task maybe wasn't the right word he was looking for—more like a routine. Yes, that was the correct term: daily routine.

However, Hime was not human therefore Hiro was slightly befuddled as to why his unpredictable and coolly composed master had fallen so easily into something as simple as a habitual occurrence. But then again, Hime did have a tendency to drink his older sister Sawawa's home made tea daily to the point of making Hiro wonder if she ever drank anything else.

It was simple really—their routine. As he had said, he was not exactly sure when it had started to become habitual, but nonetheless, it wasn't unwelcome.

He would come home from a long day at school only to head to the parlor where Hime usually drank her tea in silence. Bringing his bag with him, the boy would sit at the table without a word and begin doing his homework—as it was the only quiet place where he can work in peace these days what with the usual chaos that occurred in the mansion. As soon as he was done, he packed up and left. No words were spoken. None were necessary.

It went on like this for a while—then something new happened. While Hiro was finishing his homework, he was surprised when he heard a slight sound of something being placed beside his arm. Curiosity grabbed him and he turned his head a little to see a tea cup full of freshly brewed tea there.

Curious brown eyes then turned to his master whom simply sipped her tea without a word. Her eyes were closed contently silently savoring the taste of her Earl Grey tea.

And soon he was drinking tea with her as well as doing his homework. Even after his homework was long finished, he would stay and drink tea with Hime. They never said anything; the only sound ever made were the sounds of Hiro pouring more tea into their cups and the sound of clanking glasses.

Normal people would find this activity boring and unproductive, but Hiro understands that he and Hime were not normal people. Hime was a creature of serenity. She enjoyed peace and quiet—and that was very rare indeed in this mansion what with Riza and Reiri around or assassins coming after them—and who was he to take the few peaceful moments she had? He enjoyed her company, and he knew that Hime was fond of his too otherwise she wouldn't have invited him to sit with her using tea.

It was their daily routine—one that neither of them intended on breaking.

* * *

**Karin: Okay, maybe this one was uneventful, but they'll get better. They're drabbles/oneshots so I don't really plan to make them very elaborate and complicated. Even so, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Please be kind enough to leave a review—much appreciated and thank you. **

**See ya Next time! **


	2. Innuendo

**Karin: Coolness on people being happy about Princess Resurrection getting it's own section! Here's drabble two, folks. **

**Title: **Of Tea and Chainsaws  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s): **Hiro/Hime and maybe some Reiri/Riza on the side if I feel like it.  
**Genres: **General  
**Note: **This drabble contains a bit of crude humor.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Princess Resurrection.

* * *

**Of Tea and Chainsaws**

**Theme Two: Innuendo **

**By Karin Ochibi-chan**

* * *

Everyone's noticed it. Oh sure, it really isn't a big deal if you look at the big picture, but the act within itself they see is considered phenomenal which causes the residents of the household—and Sherwood-hime—to become concerned.

Hime yawned.

Yes, Hime—the cool, composed, never can tell what she's thinking—_yawned_ in front of everyone this morning. Hime was a woman of high standards and nobility. She was sharp and intellectual. There was no way that someone who considered herself very highly would ruin that image in others' eyes by yawning publicly. It wasn't fit for a royal to display such improperness.

And as they observed the blonde beauty, they were shocked to see her stance was slightly tired and her eyes—sharp rubies they were—had a quality of exhaustion in them if you looked closely. This discreet display of weakness alarmed the other occupants of the household greatly. Whatever could do this to _Hime_ must've been very serious.

But as they observed closer, in order to gain a clue as to why Hime was like this, a new discovery had come into the equation: Hiro was tired as well—and he showed it more than Hime did.

Curiosity was hard to contain as Reiri, Riza, Ryu-Ryu, Flandre, Francisca, and Sherwood had beheld this strange sight. Deciding to investigate the matter, they watched the two under surveillance like a hawk watching their prey for the entire day. Although, they had to be extra careful due to Hime's perceptiveness—that surely wasn't marred by her tired state—and Sawawa's denseness ("Why are you all watching Hiro and Oujo-sama so closely?" she asked in a loud voice filled with wonder), they had managed to succeed without trouble.

On the other hand, the reason for Hiro and Hime's sleepiness did not reach them.

In fact, it wasn't until it was getting immensely late did they notice Hime walking down the corridor where Hiro's room resided. Eyes and ears alert, the wannabe detectives raced towards the target destination only to arrive as Hime was walking into Hiro's room causing Riza and Sherwood's jaws to drop and Reiri's eyes to widen in surprise.

"What the hell is she doing going into Hiro's room late at night?!" Riza loudly whispered barely quelling the urge to shout in shock. Reiri gave off a thoughtful expression for a few moments before replying.

"Oh my, it seems Hime-sama and Hiro are up to some… nightly activities." she ended with a naughty grin making Sherwood and Riza glare at her. Both of them had blushes on their faces as they tried to block out _that_.

"Onee-sama wouldn't—Hiro wouldn't—neither of them would do that!" Sherwood spluttered in a whisper positively appalled that _her_ Hiro would be doing those sort of things with her older sister. Riza nodded in agreement while glaring at the vampire.

"Besides, Hime isn't really the type of person to do those sorts of things." Riza added her gold eyes looking upon Reiri with disgust, "You're such a pervert."

Reiri only shrugged her shoulders ignoring the werewolf half-breed deeming her unworthy of a snappy comment.

"I'm only saying what I think. After all, Hime-sama is Hiro's master and he is her servant. There are other ways to use blood servants besides shields to protect them. It isn't uncommon for some servants and masters to do these things—"

"Ah! Hime! You can't do that!"

"I believe I can—it's obviously allowed if I'm doing it."

"B-but! It isn't fair! Why do you get to do that?"

The sneaking band of monsters crept towards the door to listen to what was going on. Each pressing an ear to listen, they all held their breaths as they heard some shuffling inside.

"You're the one who suggested this so you are not allowed to complain. We did it all last night too if I recall correctly."

'_Hiro suggested it?!' _Riza, Reiri, and Sherwood exclaimed in their minds. _'And they've been doing it all night last night?!' _well, that explains the tiredness.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd be this good…"

"Hmph, so you were taking advantage of me then? Hiro, you are very devious under that wimpy façade it seems."

"Who knew Hiro was so cunning as to try to get on top. I was sure that Hime-sama would've been the instigator." Reiri murmured making the other two monsters blush furiously as they listened.

'_Darnit Onee-sama! What's going on in there?' _Sherwood thought as she pressed her ear closer if that was even possible. Jealously welled up in the pit of her stomach as she listened.

'_Hiro's a pervert just like that damn vampire!' _Riza thought with a blush on her face still. She wondered if it was achievable to turn any redder.

"Well Hiro, looks like I come out on top once again."

"H-Hime!" came Hiro's embarrassed, yet had a tone of indignation, reply.

"Gah! I can't take it anymore!" Riza yelled her face as red as a tomato. She rushed down the hallway covering her ears.

"No! Hiro you traitor!" Sherwood cried with an equally red face from an embarrassed flush and proceeded to run out of the mansion with Francisca and Ryu-Ryu following.

All that was left was Reiri and Flandre. The tiny android looked up at the vampire with big violet eyes. Reiri gave off a little giggle.

"Hmm, I think I'll go and enjoy a little nightly walk now. Farewell Flandre." and with that the vampire disappeared into loads of bats.

Finally with there only being Flandre, the android let out a "Fuga" before opening the door to Hiro's room with ease. She made another "Fuga" sound when she entered letting her mistress and her blood servant know of her presence. Both pairs of eyes turned from the television screen that was currently flashing "Winner" to the newcomer.

"Ah, Flandre," Hime greeted the fellow android with her usual blank expression. A controller was placed in her delicate hands and she kneeled on the floor beside the boy who sat pretzel style. "Perhaps you would like to play this game with me? Hiro isn't a formable opponent."

* * *

**Karin: This came to me on a whim. I figured that if Hime and Hiro started playing video games together, Hiro would maybe be better than her at first, but then Hime would probably get the moves and abilities really fast and then proceed to cream him repeatedly. Hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are highly appreciated. **

**See ya Next time! **

* * *

**Replies to Reviews from Chapter One: **

**Darkdrow- **Congrats on being this story's first reviewer! I'm very happy to see that you liked the first drabble so much. Yeah, I'm ecstatic as well for pioneering the Princess Resurrection section—although I'm not the first PR fanfic on fanfiction in general it's still okay—you have a good evening too, kay?

**Hiba~cha- **thank you very much. I hope you continue to like this story. I'm very happy too that a Princess Resurrection section was made.

**Blackpanther398- **I know your feeling. I too am very pleased about the debut of this section. Glad to see you like this story and I will be patiently awaiting the debut of your own fanfic for Princess Resurrection.

**Unique-Spark- **Thank you so much for the good luck wishes. I love both those pairings! I thought I was the only one who liked Reiri/Riza! ^_^ I hope to see your own fanfiction up soon.


	3. Concept

**Karin: Yay! Another drabble coming your way folks! **

**Title: **Of Tea and Chainsaws  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s): **Hiro/Hime and maybe Riza/Reiri on the side  
**Genre(s): **General  
**Note: **This drabble takes place specifically after the anime.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Princess Resurrection.

* * *

**Of Tea and Chainsaws **

**Theme Three: Concept**

**By Karin Ochibi-chan**

* * *

Despite the fact that Hime was not human doesn't mean that she didn't know human emotions or human behavior. She was aware of happiness, misery, annoyance, fear, greed, guilt, envy, hatred…

Love.

Yes, Hime knew all of these emotions. Some she's even experienced in her lifetime: happiness, misery, hatred, amusement, annoyance. She's never felt fear though. She's never felt love. Yes, she's felt fondness and care—she was a compassionate person after all—but she did not feel love.

That fact however did not stop Hime's perceptive nature to catch on to people's feelings on things she did not feel herself. Like Hiro's fear when they are faced with a dangerous assassin or Sherwood and Riza's affections for her immortal servant.

Like Hiro's feelings for her.

It was quite obvious he had some romantic feelings for her; even a monkey could see them. For one thing, he tried to kiss her—that was a dead giveaway right there—and another, he pays special attention to her—a little more than what an immortal warrior should show for their master.

Of course, Hime was only baffled, though she never showed it mind you, at the fact that what on earth had made Hiro like _her _of all people? She was sure she really hadn't done anything to lead him on (oh please, that was Reiri) or cuddle him (does she look like Sherwood to you?) that would cause him to have romantic feelings for her. In fact, she was firm and sometimes cruel towards him—what? Giving him chores and teasing him was very amusing and a good way to kill time—so Hime really couldn't see the root of his affections.

Perhaps he was a masochist? She didn't know. Why ponder on something that was a waste of your time? It wasn't worth the brain cells to ponder on in her opinion. Why devote your time to something as tedious as this which she did not do period. She was not some silly girl after all. She was a princess—dignified and had way better things to do than act like a moronic human. And indeed, she wasn't human. She cared for things, but she did not love. She cared for Sherwood. She cared for Flandre. She cared for even the noisy wolf girl and the vampire she supposed.

She _cared_ not _loved_. She didn't do love.

And so she completely ignored his feelings for her. Why bother really. She was Hime. That was how she was. It may not seem like it, but she did actually care for Hiro; so, she never voiced the matter of his blatant feelings for her. Again, why bother when it might hurt him and distract him from his duties.

Because she didn't love. She's Hime. And Hime does not love. Hime cares. She doesn't love.

Strolling into the kitchen, Hime had every intention of alerting Sawawa for tea so she can drink it in the parlor and enjoy the minuscule moments of peace and quiet she had before Reiri woke up and Riza would return from her daily ride on her motorbike.

However, instead of finding her maid in the kitchen cooking or doing something else, she found the clumsy boy known as her servant washing dishes.

"Where's Sawawa?" she asked him getting straight to the point. She wasn't one for small talk. The poor boy gave off a yelp and dropped the dish back in the soapy sink water making a _plunk_ sound. His big brown eyes turned to her in surprise.

"H-Hime! You know you shouldn't scare people like that…"

"Where's Sawawa?" she repeated her question in her usual calm tone. It was rare she expressed anything else. Hiro scratched his cheek with his index finger lightly as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Erm, well, Nee-san went out to do some shopping. She said she won't be back until later."

"I see." was all she said. Looks like she wasn't getting that tea after all. Turning her attention to the dishes floating in the sink, she questioned, "What are you doing, Hiro?"

"Nee-san asked me to wash the dishes for her while she was gone so here I am." he chuckled sheepishly. "But maybe would you like something else besides tea, Hime?" he added turning his attention to her again while he washed the dishes.

Ah, so he knew she had wanted tea. Possibly he was more observant than what she gave the dense boy credit for.

"No, I'll wait for Sawawa to come home." Hime replied to her servant. Hiro nodded and went back to the dishes knowing that she wouldn't stay for chit-chat. Nonetheless, Hime just stood there observing him while she mused.

He was weak. There was no doubt about that. Nevertheless, his good heart made up for that. He was compassionate—sometimes to the point of making her a little irked at his sheer stupidity for endangering himself—and cared for others. Unlike Hime who was a subtle compassion person, Hiro was open with his emotions and often was taken advantage of. He was dense, but yet would set aside his own needs for that of others. Hime was smart and thought things through so she wouldn't have to sacrifice for others except only when necessary.

Hiro cared about her. He had thrown himself as her shield without a second thought multiple times. He had done so much for her without complaint. That was unconditional love—something that she didn't feel like she was deserving of. Especially when her siblings were at war and people had sacrificed so much for her to live so far when she didn't even want the throne in the first place.

Hiro did not notice Hime's presence still in the room as he lightly hummed a small tune while cleaning the dishes. He did not hear footsteps behind him as they drew closer. It was only when Hiro felt two arms encircle his waist from behind and feel another's body warmth did he realize Hime had not left the room.

His body seemed to have stopped functioning then as the only thing Hiro was aware of was Hime's body against his. Her chin was placed on his shoulder with her usual intense stare and impassive expression.

Perhaps it was time she had given him something in return Hime reasoned with herself.

"Hiro…" her breath blew softy against his cheek making his face heat up in a blush. Unbeknownst to the boy, a satisfied glint appeared in her snake-like crimson eyes when she saw his blush for Hiro was staring ahead of him not looking at her.

"Y-yes H-H-Hime…?" he stuttered out.

Giving off a little chuckle, she moved towards his ear, her mouth blowing light, warm breaths into it making him turn even redder.

"You missed a spot on that plate." what she then did next was the icing on the cake as he yelped in surprise and dropped the plate he was holding onto the floor making it break. Hime let go of him and proceeded to walk out of the kitchen like nothing happened.

"Clean that up, Hiro." she ordered and left.

"R-Right!" he practically squeaked out. His entire face was as red as a tomato and he was on the verge of fainting.

Hime just chuckled as she went towards her room. Indeed she could give something to Hiro in return for all of his help. She could try to understand his feelings for her to show her appreciation and maybe give him a little of affection as a teasing bonus.

Really, after that sort of reaction for just giving his ear a little nip, she was curious on what would happen if she had given him a more meaningful token of affection like a kiss.

Ah, what interesting fun this would be indeed.

* * *

**Karin: There you have it! Hope this drabble was okay for you guys. I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you and have a nice day. **

**See ya Next time! **

* * *

**Replies to Reviews from Chapter Two: **

**Blackpanther398- **I'm very happy that you like this so far. The fact that you were laughing so hard lets me know I did a good job on the second drabble. I saw your story for Princess Resurrection. It's so awesome. Now, I must go to read your second chapter and review it. Cheers!

**King- **actually I'm a girl, but the dude things okay since my friends call me that sometimes and vice versa XD. I'm glad you liked this. I hope you continue to like the drabbles I post for this fic.

**Hiba~Cha!- **Yes, they all are definitely perverts. I laughed so hard when I was writing their reactions as they listened to Hime and Hiro through the door. But you're right, Reiri's the biggest perv of them all lol. Hope you liked this drabble as well.


	4. Waltz

**Karin: Yay! Drabble four! Drabble four! Drabble four! Thank you so much for your support on this story everyone! Here's an update as a reward. **

**Title: **Of Tea and Chainsaws  
**Rating: **T  
**Paring(s): **Hime/Hiro and maybe Reiri/Riza  
**Genre(s): **General  
**Note: **Fluff coming your way.

**Disclaimer: **Me owning Princess Resurrection? Of course not!

* * *

**Of Tea and Chainsaws**

**Theme Four: Waltz**

**By Karin Ochibi-chan**

* * *

This without a doubt was probably the most embarrassing moment of his life. Yes, no doubt about it. In all his fourteen years of living, he was sure his face wasn't as red as this.

"You can't dance? Seriously?" Riza questioned him as they were all eating dinner. Everyone's eyes were on him as he squirmed in his seat begging the floor to come to life and swallow him whole.

"Well, it isn't like I had any reason to learn…"

"Yeah, but not at all? Jeez, Hiro, that's a huge achievement. Although, you are pretty clumsy so I guess it really isn't _that_ much of a surprise." Riza said.

"Ah Hiro, but dancing the waltz is one of the things a gentlemen must know. I mean, how can you ever expect to sweep a lady off her feet if you can't even waltz?" Reiri questioned him as she drank tea next to Hime. "Isn't that right, Hime-sama?" she asked the quiet blonde. Hiro anxiously looked upon his master wondering what she would say.

"That's right." She agreed plainly without any zeal or enthusiasm as you would expect someone to use if they were trying to get a point across. "It's commonly known throughout the royal court that dancing is something you must know for political parties or other celebrations." Flandre gave off a "Fuga" like she was agreeing with her mistress while she looked at him. Hime then took another sip of her tea as Hiro bowed his head at her bluntness.

"Hiro, would you like me to teach you how to dance?" his older sister Sawawa asked excitedly. "After all, if you're going to a dance, then you should be able to dance, right?"

"But, I wasn't planning on—"

"Ah, maybe you would like me to help you with dancing, Hiro?" Reiri suggested with a seductive smile.

"Like hell you can teach him! He's better off with someone else!" Riza growled at the vampire. Reiri gave her a sour look and a raised eyebrow in skepticism.

"Oh? I wasn't aware dogs knew how to dance the elegant waltz." Reiri retorted.

"Shut up you damn vampire! You're anything but elegant!" Riza yelled at the raven haired girl.

"Flandre, more tea." Hime commanded completely ignoring the current dispute. Flandre complied wordlessly.

And that was how he ended up in his current predicament with Riza, Reiri, and his older sister teaching him in their own way how to waltz. None of which succeeding or even coming close to succeeding.

It seemed Hiro was way too embarrassed to do anything right and the fact that Riza and Reiri's constant disputes did not help the poor boy much. Sawawa was okay, but she's just as clumsy as Hiro and plus she was way taller than him and it made it kind of awkward to be close proximity at height with her, erm, assets.

And so the lessons ended without any succession whatsoever to Hiro's relief. It didn't really matter to him since he wasn't even planning on attending his school's dance. He had tried to explain that to his "teachers" many times, but it seemed as if he was constantly ignored. Funny because the whole lesson was supposed to be centering around him.

As he walked along the hallways, he came across the door to the outside balcony/parlor open. Interested, the middle school boy approached the doors and peered outside.

There was Hime sitting at the circular table sipping her tea. Flandre was not with her making Hiro conclude that the little android was asleep in the basement attached to her machine.

"Hime? Have you been out here this whole time?" he asked when he stepped outside. She simply sipped her tea not bothering to reply. He stood there awkwardly while his master seemed to enjoy being in her thoughts rather than make small talk.

"Hiro, would you like to learn the waltz?" she questioned him all of a sudden making Hiro jump and looked at her with a perplexed expression.

"Erm, well, I actually wasn't planning on going to the dance anyway, Hime, so…" he trailed off nervously. However, Hime only looked upon him with her usual blank stare.

"With that attitude, you'll never sweep a woman off her feet, Hiro." Hime stated bluntly making Hiro bow his head in hopelessness at her lack of consideration towards his feelings with her words. She was Hime after all…

"Yeah…" he muttered not really caring, but felt he needed to voice something anyway. It was only after a few seconds when he noticed his master standing in front of him and beginning to position his hands—one on her waist and the other intertwined with her own—that the boy couldn't help but turn red at the close proximity he and his master shared.

"Hime…?" he asked her questioningly. Said blonde didn't seem at all affected by the closeness like he was. In fact, her face with the epitome of cool and composure letting Hiro unable to know what she is thinking like usual.

"You first take two steps forward." she instructed with her other hand on his shoulder. Then she tugged him slightly forward making his stumble at bit while she steeped back. "Then you take two steps back while I step forward." Hime told the boy and proceeded to do so. Uncertainly, Hiro followed along.

As they continued this monotone waltz, Hime's face stayed the same as she calmly instructed him on what he was supposed to do. On some points she bluntly critiqued him, but not in an angry voice. Keeping the same tone with critique or even a little praise, Hiro felt more relaxed with himself as he slipped into a comfort zone holding Hime like this.

He spun her a couple of times gently and then brought her back to him. To be honest, inside he was shocked Hime knew how to dance so well. She didn't seem like the type of person to be interested in that sort of thing so it never occurred to him she had specific talents outside of weaponry.

But then again, Hime was a princess. She was royal. Surely there must have been some requirements and procedures she had to learn besides fighting if she were to succeed the throne. While he couldn't really picture her learning the waltz like himself right now, Hiro knew that Hime looked upon those teachings as a useless agenda like everything else that associated with becoming queen.

"The male should be the one leading, Hiro." Hime brought him back out of his musings with her comment.

"Really? Erm, are you sure you want me to lead, Hime?" Hiro asked nervously. He didn't want to think what Hime would do if he stepped on her toes by accident. As if reading his mind, Hime replied.

"If you step on my toes, I will simply have to throw you off the balcony to make sure you've learned your lesson not to do it again—whether by accident or otherwise."

This statement caused the male to gulp. The scary thing about it was that Hime really would throw him off the balcony if he did that. They both knew he'd live so it wouldn't matter.

And with that, Hiro began leading. While it wasn't as smooth as when Hime was leading at first, they gradually slid into a perfect waltz. It was elegant yet simple. Serene yet overwhelming. Slow yet precise. These were the thoughts in Hiro's mind as he led his blonde master in a silent waltz.

It was complete grace and peace.

Soon after a few turns, the waltz had ended. Hime easily detached herself from him without any embarrassment or bashfulness like himself. The brown haired boy looked inquisitively at her retreating form into the house.

"Are we doing this tomorrow?" he asked her. He didn't know what compelled him to say that, but he felt like he needed to say it. Hime simply flipped her hair over her shoulder and answered with a light chuckle.

"It's the male who invites the lady to dance. Not the other way around, Hiro." with that she went inside ready to retire leaving him to ponder on her words.

And the next night when she sat at the table outside with her tea, he returned again. This time holding out his hand to her in invitation.

"Would you dance with me, Hime?"

* * *

**Karin: There's drabble four. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews, as always, are highly appreciated. Thank you very much. **

**See ya Next time! **

* * *

**Replies for Reviews from Chapter Three: **

**XPFLX (couldn't spell out whole name because computer wouldn't let me. Sorry)- **That's actually going to be another drabble in the future. And the "Fuga" thing is from the Japanese translations. The "Hooba" thing only is in the English, DelRey publishing, but the actual translations are either "Huga" or "Fuga"

**Himewolf398- **lol, yes Hime is one crazy person, but that's why she's awesome. Yeah, I felt bad for Hiro at first too, then I found myself laughing at what I wrote at the end. Oh, and I love your avatar by the way. It's one of my favorite Hiro/Hime pics.

**Omegarulesall- **Thank you. Hope you continue to like this story.

**Hiba~Cha!- **Thanks. I thought he was adorable too (smiles).

**MeatBomb- **Awww, thanks (smiley face).

**King- **meh, don't worry about it; I forgive you. Glad you like the story so far.


	5. Tea

**Karin: Very, extremely sorry that I haven't updated this in so long. School's been killer what with finals and stuff coming. But now I can do a drabble since I have some free time today. Here's drabble five folks and thank you so much for the support! **

**Title: **Of Tea and Chainsaws  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s): **Hiro/Hime and maybe some Riza/Reiri later on.  
**Genre(s): **General  
**Note: **Slight OOC

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Princess Resurrection.

* * *

**Of Tea and Chainsaws**

**Theme Five: Tea**

**By Karin Ochibi-chan**

* * *

That does it. It's finally happened. Now usually she was calm and composed, but this slipped stealthy under her cold exterior and made her boil.

For the first time in her life, Hime was sure she wanted to kill Hiro.

No, that wasn't right—she wanted to make him suffer for this horrible sin he committed and revive him over and over again long after he begs for mercy until it satisfied her lust for blood to spill. _His _blood.

Hime knew that Hiro was a little on the naïve side, but at least he had _some_ common sense. She never would've expected him to do something like this, but then again, he does always find ways to surprise her.

You're probably all wondering what in the world had Hiro done to anger the ice block known as the princess of the monster realm. It's quite simple really. If there's one thing that would anger Hime anything more, it was one thing only…

…when her tea was not properly prepared.

And because said servant had messed up on making her tea, she was now stuck in bed because it had made her stomach incredibly ill.

If Hiro wasn't an idiot, then she would conclude that he was trying to poison her. But since his incompetence was more plausible than him plotting to kill her, she went with the first choice right away.

It all started when Sawawa had been invited to a maid's convention—yes, surprisingly they have those things even for maids—and would be away for a week. Hime had no problem with it of course. Sawawa was a good maid and deserved a little vacation. Riza was a little irked that they wouldn't be having Sawawa's home cooked meals for a week, but she too agreed in the end. And with that said, Sawawa gratefully took off the next morning.

Soon as her departure had occurred, Hime's problem had arisen: Who would make her tea since Sawawa was gone?

Flandre was out since the android had no sense of taste—plus, she was made for combat, not to make tea—Riza… do you seriously think Hime was going to ask that werewolf to make her tea…? And she didn't feel like going to Reiri to order her to make her tea because the vampire was very irritable when she was woken up—and even when she realized it was _Hime_ who woke her up, Hime did not want to deal with Reiri and Riza fighting after Reiri's daily attempt to convince her (and fail) to give her a drop of her blood. Clearly too much of a hassle.

She had to wonder if Hiro had a six sense about her wanting tea because after her options were run out, he volunteered to make her some. He knew how much she enjoyed her Earl Grey tea. While she could live without it—does she look like a desperate moron to you?—he knew it would make her happy if she did not go tealess for a week.

That was strike number one.

After many hours later with her sitting in the parlor thinking to herself, her servant came in looking tired but happy at the fact that he had prepared a decent cup of tea. He called her name to gain her attention and she took the tea with a nod of thanks without even inspecting it.

That was strike number two.

She sipped it quietly as Hiro stood there waiting to hear her opinion. She should've known Hiro had no cooking skills. That belonged to Sawawa. She should've been more skeptical that the boy who was clumsier than a typical shojo-manga clumsy school girl and with no cooking intelligence could make a decent cup of tea.

That was strike number three.

Her contentment did not last long at all when her stomach lurched and Hime had ran to the bathroom faster than Hiro's ever seen her run. The door was slammed but he could hear her puking her guts out from the other side perfectly.

And that's where it leads us to now two days later. She had been sick ever since.

It didn't help much that she now had a vendetta against her servant—what? If she killed him, he would just come back to life so it's no big deal—and had access to the remote that controlled all of the traps set up in the mansion. As she clearly could not roam around—or have some tea for Sawawa was still away, which made her irking mood turn foul—she found entertainment in other ways.

Such as activating the traps when Hiro was around.

It made her feel slightly better to watch him scramble away in fear from the monitor after the traps went off—she had gotten him a couple of times, but most of the time she either missed or Riza saved him—but still her frustration did not quell one bit. And the upset stomach with the absence of tea did not make any of it better.

Wasn't there a human phrase saying misery loves company? That seems to be the case Hime assumed in this situation.

Riza had come to her bedroom a couple of times in order to reason with her, but all she got was a deathly glare and the redhead got the message racing out of the room. Hime was in a _very_ sour mood—you don't mess with her when she's like that. She had stopped coming to Hime's room, but she did still try to help Hiro when Hime was in the mood to set off the traps on him.

And then there was Hiro who had the nerve to come to her room himself. He never came in of course—out of fear and respecting her wishes to not enter her room—but he did stand outside the door and try to talk to her. On the other hand, he never had gotten that far for as soon as she heard his voice with the twinge of melancholy in its tone, she set off another trap chasing him away.

Who cares if it was mean? She felt like she's been hit by multiple trucks repeatedly! She has a right to be mean to the very person who did this to her.

Nevertheless, unlike Riza, Hiro was not deterred by her bad mood towards him and continued to come to her room. Although angry she was at the boy, a part of her felt slightly—only _slightly_—touched at his determination to apologize to her.

A knock sounded at her door and Hime's crimson eyes narrowed while holding the remote control up. Waiting for his voice to start talking, she held her thumb over the chosen button, only to raise an elegant eyebrow at the voice.

"Oujo-sama? May I come in?" Sawawa's voice drifted through the door making Hime blink. Realizing that it was indeed Sawawa, she answered.

"You may."

The maid opened the door pushing in the tray containing a steaming cup of tea with a teapot of the princess's favorite tea. The maid gave her mistress a smile of relief when she laid her blue eyes on her.

"Thank goodness. I was afraid you wouldn't answer me because you might've been too sick to." Sawawa smiled kindly at the blonde. "Hiro and Riza-san said that you were so sick you couldn't talk for a while."

So they lied to Sawawa about Hime's moodiness and plagued it as part of her illness instead. It was smart—she'd give them that.

"Yes, unfortunately." Hime replied while taking the cup in her hands and taking a desired sip. Ah, it felt good to be able to drink Sawawa's tea again. "Might I ask though, how did you hear that I was sick?" she inquired of the brunette female. Sawawa gave her one of her usual smiles glad to supply her mistress with the information.

"Hiro called me saying that you had gotten ill. Naturally I couldn't leave Oujo-sama like that so I raced home so that I could take care of Oujo-sama." Sawawa said happily. Then her beautiful face took on a worried expression, "Hiro sounded so sad on the phone—he must've been really upset and worried that Oujo-sama had become ill. As soon as I walked into the door, he asked me to make you some tea right away—he almost forgot to say please!" Sawawa exclaimed shocked that her little brother almost forgotten his manners.

_That's because he caused it in the first place. _Hime thought idly as she continued to sip her tea. Even so, Hiro must've been so distressed as to call in Sawawa to come home early when she was looking forward to the convention excitedly—and Sawawa's happiness was very important to Hiro as she was his older sister.

Again, a light warm feeling settled in her stomach at the generous act her servant had done. Perhaps she had—in her conquest for his blood—been too harsh on him. While he does not have any cooking skill bone in his body, he really did want to make her happy. And while he made her sick from his clumsy tea making, he was genuinely sorry and had wanted to tell her that many times before she activated the traps.

Even now, he wanted to make amends. Silly boy and his good-hearted naiveté.

"Hime…" Hiro's voice drifted into the room through the closed door late into the night when everyone else had gone to sleep. She sipped another cup of tea that she had just poured for herself—as Flandre was sleeping in the basement recharging and Sawawa was just asleep—before replying.

"You are never allowed in the kitchen again."

And he knew in her own way, Hime had forgiven him.

* * *

**Karin: Done! Sorry if it was a little OOC, but I enjoyed writing this one so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Reviews are much appreciated and I thank you all for reviewing so far or planning to review for this chapter. **

**See ya Next time! **

* * *

**Replies to Reviews from Chapter Four: **

**Himewolf398- **Thank you very much. I'm happy to see you had some laughs from the previous drabble.

**Omegarulesall- **That's really amazing that you could picture this happening in the manga. I'm glad to hear that.

**Baadshah007 (AKA king)- **Well, hope this was a bit different for you—I took your advice and came up with this silly thing. So there you have it: Hiro getting on Hime's nerves. Hope it was worth your time.

**BrazeRancor- **That is indeed true. Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long.

**Random-anime-gurl- **Thank you very much. Glad you like it so far.

**Hiba~Cha- **Yeah, that would be nice, wouldn't it? To have Riza and Reiri dancing together I mean. To be honest, I was laughing at Hiro too for a bit in the previous drabble.

**Sashu- **I couldn't resist putting that in there. Happy to see you had some laughs.

**Ou-Rex- **I wonder if this drabble changed your opinion of me keeping them in character. Really sorry about that, but I hope you liked it anyway.


	6. Obsession

**Karin: Drabble six everyone! Have a nice read I hope. **

**Title: **Of Tea and Chainsaws  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s): **Hiro/Hime and a little bit of Riza/Reiri in the future.  
**Genre(s): **General  
**Note: **This drabble contains some twistedness, so be warned. Takes place in the anime more so than the manga.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Princess Resurrection

* * *

**Of Tea and Chainsaws**

**Theme Six: Obsession**

**By Karin Ochibi-chan**

* * *

Their swords clashed in magnificent fury and vigor. Her crimson eyes stared straight into his own with unconcealed anger and rage. Those raw emotions glaring at him from usual cold eyes made him grin in excitement.

Oh how beautiful she was. His dear sister Lililanne. She would look even more beautiful when he was done chopping her up into pieces. Yes, he would make her into a work of art meant solely for him.

Many would call him insane, but Lililanne always brought that out of him. Ever since they were children, he had developed a sadistic fascination with toying with her. Oh sweet Lililanne, she has no idea how crazy he becomes with those rage filled eyes of hers.

It was like a game they played. With him coming up with all sorts of things to get under that smooth skin of hers. The reward would be her mask breaking for him. Only for him. Lililanne was a master of composure. He was the only one who could break that mask.

Oh yes, breaking Lililanne was wonderful. Her broken expression would be so lovely.

This is something Severin prided himself for as he dodged one of her attacks. He was the only one who could bring her down from her pedestal. He was the only one who could break her composure and fill her with raw fury. He was the only one who Lililanne would follow to the end of eternity.

Albeit it was for the determination to kill him, but in his mind, Severin saw it as a twisted obsession—no, _the_ twisted obsession—his dear sister had for him just as he had for her. She wanted to cut him into little pieces. To make him a work of art from her own sword that only she could see.

But he could do much better to her. He would be sure to make her perfect.

Yes, no one would take his spot as being her number one priority. He was the only one who would bring this mask off her flawless face. He was the only one who would hold her attention. Nobody—not Sherwood or Emil especially—would take this maiden's vengeful obsession away from him.

This was _their_ hour—and he planned to make it spectacular for his beloved Lililanne. His beloved Lililanne who was failing in her conquest to kill him. He would be victor. His crazed smirk looked down on his beautiful obsession.

"_Hime!" _

A new voice interrupted their dance of fury with his yell. Outraged crimson eyes swept towards the sound in distaste. Disgust formed at the pit of his stomach.

It was her weak excuse for a servant. How dare he interfere with his time with Lililanne! Was the boy foolish? Did he actually think that his measly voice could take Lililanne's obsession on him away?

It was absurd. This boy would never match up to him, Severin, in Lililanne's mind.

"_Hime! Hime!" _

Did this imbecile ever quit? Give it up, he wanted to tell the human. Her name was Lililanne, not Hime, he wanted to say. Why be called something so plain when she could be called a marvelous name such as Lililanne? This human was stupid. Did he think that Lililanne will listen to his calls of her supposed name? Did he think that he would be able to reach her in her rage consumed mind filled only with thoughts of him? Did he think that he, a measly human, was above him, fifth prince of the royal family, in her mind?

Pondering all of this only ignited a hatred for the naïve boy.

Oh yes, he could see so clearly the obsession this boy had. While not as strong as his, it was there for his dear Lililanne. The devotion and concern for her. The boy's fear of losing her. It all warped into an obsession for his beautiful Lililanne. An obsession that Severin despised. Lililanne was _his_ obsession—not this boy's. She did not belong to him. He never had her in the first place. Lililanne has always been Severin's. She had always belonged to Severin. A mere boy would never claim her.

"_HIME!!!" _

"Hiro…" he heard Lililanne murmur _his_ name as her crimson eyes watched the boy in shock. Severin could only clench his sword in frustrated confusion. He… this boy… had gotten through to her. That mere human broke her vengeful rampage during their deal.

Severin's eyes widened when he heard her chuckle and a calm smirk came onto her face. No! Where was her rage? Her obsessive fury for him. Where had it gone? The mask was back again, and this time she fought back with skill and determination.

And with that determination and his failed attempts to get into her head like he always successfully had, his dear Lililanne had defeated him. As Severin was dying, the weight of loss from not one, but two duels swelled in his heart in rage and despair.

He had lost his life to Lililanne, and he had lost his beautiful obsession to that mere boy.

* * *

**Karin: Okay, Severin's insane so I thought this would be something interesting to write in his point of view because he's always had it out for Hime it seemed and no one else. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated. Thank you very much. **

**See ya Next time! **

* * *

**Replies to Reviews from Chapter Five: **

**BrazeRancor- **Thank you. I'm honored by the compliment.

**Sashu- **Well, this is _Hiro_ we're talking about.

**Himewolf398- **Very happy that you had some laughs from the last chapter. Sorry this one wasn't funny though.

**Keikun4283- **I have the series too! Coolness. Thank you very much for complimenting at the fact on how I write the characters. Yeah, I like YamiPaladinodChaos's princess resurrection oneshots too. Those oneshots inspired me to write this drabble series in the first place.

**Baadshah007- **Glad you liked it. Your advice was helpful for creating that drabble.

**Omegarulesall- **Sorry this wasn't funny, but it was updated soon, right?

**Ou-Rex- **Happy that you liked it a lot. It's good to know that they didn't seem OOC to you. That's a relief on my part.


	7. Burden

**Karin: Did I hear for more Princess Resurrection? Well, here's your wish come true, folks. **

**Title: **Of Tea and Chainsaws  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s): **Hiro/Hime with Riza/Reiri later  
**Genre(s): **General  
**Note: **Erm… nothing I can think of.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Princess Resurrection.

* * *

**Of Tea and Chainsaws**

**Theme Seven: Burden**

**By Karin Ochibi-chan**

* * *

She wondered when exactly she started to feel the weight of her cross weighing her down to the ground like a strong gravitational pull. Perhaps when she was a child? Or maybe she had to bear the weight of it ever since she was born into the world? She wasn't positively sure. All she knew now was that she constantly felt of the weight of that heavy cross she had to bear on her shoulders every single day in this world.

A world that seemed to be against her existing in.

Ever since she was born, her fate was set for her to either die by one of her siblings' hands or take on the task of the throne herself. There was no room for anything else. There was no need for it when one was born into the royal family.

Something she couldn't help but hate.

Being a royal meant her siblings were her enemies. That, according to them, meant she was just competition—nothing more. Death or a prisoner to the throne. Those were the only options.

This was her cross. The cross that she was forced to drag across the ground as it weighed down upon her body. As she grew older, it only seemed to become heavier as it became harder to take each step.

But then as time passed on, the cross—which had been so heavy by herself—became slightly lighter. There had been Flandre who had come to assist her in her journey of carrying her burden. Flandre would not leave her side and allow her to carry it on her own.

Then there were Riza, Reiri, Sherwood, Francesca, and Sawawa. They each took their arms and assisted her to lift the cross from dragging itself on the ground. Multiple hands held it up with little struggle.

But out of all of those who helped lift her burden, he was the one who kept the cross from crashing down towards the ground again. He wouldn't allow her to fall and let her burden crush her under its weight. With arms that seemed so easily weak, he effortlessly held them up to lift the cross from her aching shoulders over their heads with a kind smile on his features.

And when that cross seemed to be pulled down on her once more in melancholy, despair, or sorrow, he would do everything he could to prevent it from taking her to the ground and encourage her to put in her own strength to have it lifted again. Telling her not to give up as he held her cross with her—her burden.

Their burden.

* * *

**Karin: Okay, this one was short, but I hope it was a good read. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you so much everyone. **

**See ya Next time! **

* * *

**Replies to Reviews from Chapter Six: **

**Sashu- **Yay for Hiro! (cheers)

**Himewolf398- **Yay! Cake for me! (takes cake and eats it) thank you very much for the delicious meal.

**BrazeRancor- **Hmmm, true.

**Keikun4283- **Agreed. Severin was a very mean character, which means the creator did an excellent job at creating a villain.

**Omegarulesall- **thanks. It's good to know I did a good job on Severin's character. Thank you very much.

**Baadshah007- **thank you, thank you. I'm very happy to see you liked it. Oh, and thank you for complimenting my "Secrets" oneshot as well. Glad you enjoyed that as well.


	8. Lullaby

**Karin: Hey guys! Sorry I have not updated anything at all in such a long time, but I've been very busy with school and clubs lately; however, I had some time today and decided to put out another drabble. Hope you enjoy. **

**Title: **Of Tea and Chainsaws  
**Rating: **  
**Pairing(s): **Hiro/Hime, with a bit of Riza/Reiri later  
**Genre(s): **General  
**Note: **Takes place during the manga: chapter twenty-eight.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Princess Resurrection.

* * *

**Of Tea and Chainsaws**

**Theme Eight: Lullaby**

**By Karin Ochibi-chan**

* * *

Hiro paced back and forth nervously in order to quell his racing thoughts. His sneakers made small shuffling sounds as his brown eyes were downcast.

He paused in his steps for a moment, shifting his eyes to something before continuing his pacing. However, the brown haired boy soon stopped again and looked towards the same direction he had only three seconds prior.

There on the couch lied his master; her long blonde hair laid out under her and her piercing crimson eyes were shut in slumber. Her expression was somber, but not peaceful as one would expect one to have when they were sleeping.

Worried chocolate eyes gazed upon Hime before turning to the floor again and feet resumed their pacing.

This all started when Hime started collapsing for no reason. The doctor said her body was perfectly fine, but yet Hime continued collapsing in slumber. They've been trying to locate the problem, but nothing was coming up for an answer.

Riza, Reiri, Sherwood, Flandre, and Francisca were currently searching through the many books the mansion had in its library. Meanwhile, Hiro had stayed with the unconscious Hime waiting for her to awaken.

He was concerned. Worried. Hime didn't collapse for no apparent reason. Though some may think she was frail from appearance, she was actually a strong person—he's seen this with his own eyes for she's saved his skin tons of times—there had to be something wrong. Was it an assassin?

_Well it's a dirty trick if it is, _Hiro thought angrily and his pacing quickened. Desire to hunt down the bastard who was doing this bubbled in the pit of his stomach. These thoughts couldn't help but shock him for before Hime, he would never feel something like that. However, what surprised him more was that his conscious was rooting for those desires instead of trying to diminish them.

This change in him made him wonder if it was for good or bad. And he was scared if he got the wrong answer.

But then his eyes shifted to the blonde young woman lying on the couch and he would feel a surge of protectiveness swell in his chest for her. Were all blood warriors like this? Did they feel this want to keep their masters safe and vengeance towards anyone who hurt them?

Reiri once said it was a blood warrior's instinct to protect their master. Nonetheless, Hiro didn't think that instinct ran so emotionally deep like his urge to keep Hime safe did. While he was positive that the instinct did contribute somewhat, the brown haired boy did not think that his blood warrior's instinct was the only cause that motivated him to guard Hime.

A sudden movement yanked Hiro out of his thoughts and he whipped his head around towards the couch fast enough to almost get whiplash. Hime was no longer lying still—now she was tossing and turning a bit with a cold sweat appearing on her forehead. Her closed eyes clenched tighter and she released an exasperated breath.

Hiro approached the couch immediately. His mind panicked. What was he supposed to do? The helplessness of his situation made him feel ill. Should he call Riza and the others? But if he did, what could they do? When Hime was unconscious, none of them could do anything to help her or wake her up.

Hime continued to shift with a disturbed expression on her pale features. Some hair fell in her face making Hiro automatically reached a hand and gently push it away.

_She's having a nightmare, _the blood warrior concluded. So even Hime had nightmares at times. It seemed surreal to think about this new discovery…

Maneuvering her head as softly as he could, Hiro sat on the couch and laid her head on his lap. Shaking fingers ran through her gold locks—he's never been this intimate with her, and frankly, it made him nervous despite the circumstances. He began to hum a bit anxiously before stuttering out with a song quietly.

He remembered, from a long time ago, that when he was small, his mother would sing to him when he was scared to calm him down. It worked very well—even when he was in the world of slumber, his mother's lullaby reached him and made him feel better.

Perhaps it would work on Hime.

Still, his meek self-confidence prevented him from really singing. He sung, yes, but he stammered too much and his lyrics were barely above a whisper. His cheeks were completely red from embarrassment—as if he was in front of thousands of people watching him instead of being alone in a room with his sleeping master.

And yet, miraculously, his quiet whispers seemed to have reached her subconscious for his blonde master started to relax. Her once furrowed brow straightened and her clenched features slackened into a peaceful expression unlike previously when she slept on.

He figured he could've moved then and go back to his pacing, or even just stop his soft lullaby, but the warrior remained in his position running his fingers through her hair with his lips releasing the hushed tune to his master's subconscious mind. A caring smile on his features all the while.

Later on after the death of Kiniski and Hime returning to normal, Hiro put the moment in the back of his head, keeping it to himself. He didn't think Hime had any idea of his act of intimacy with her slumbering on. If she had, she'd probably just throw him out the window for invading her personal bubble without her permission.

Funny how post concluding this, the blonde came up to him the day after Kiniski's death with her usual impassive expression and flipping some hair over her shoulder, telling him:

"Next time Hiro, you should sing louder. It was a wonder how I heard you at all." A smirk came upon her face when she saw his mortified, blushing face.

* * *

**Karin: There you have it. Hope you guys liked it. Sorry I haven't been around to update, but maybe this was worth your time? Reviews, as always, are highly appreciated. Please and thank you very much. **

* * *

**Replies to Reviews from Chapter Seven:**

**Sashu- **glad you think that. I hope you liked this one also. There you have it, Hiro singing to Hime! Now he'll probably die of embarrassment that she actually figured it out it was him XD

**Random-anime-gurl- **Thanks. I hope this drabble was okay.

**Omegarulesall- **Oops. Sorry this wasn't soon.

**Ou-Rex- **Yes, Severin is indeed nuts. Glad to see you liked both six and seven. A poetic touch you say for seven? Cool—thank you for the compliment.

**Keikun4283- **Better than nothing is the better notion I guess. Sorry this wasn't as soon as you would've wanted.

**BrazeRancor- **Thanks for the cute and deep comments, but I'm kinda confused on what you added last. Does it bother you or doesn't it? The wording of it was a little awkward, or maybe it's just me.

**Baadsha007- **Thanks. Can't wait to see your next review. lol XD. Sorry, it was a stupid pun.

**JWM- **Yeah, I can see why you would prefer it like that, but drabbles can range from many different types and that's what I want to shoot for. "Concept" was one of my favs though.

**Himewolf398- **(hands a tissue to you) thank you. Happy to see it affected you so much—though I do apologize for the flooding of tears—sorry this wasn't soon, but hope you liked it anyway.

**DelinquentDuo- **I saw that blooper! It made me laugh really hard. Glad to read you like these drabbles.

**Dragondude3538- **A lot of people really like that drabble it seems—me being one of them. Sorry that drabble eight took so long to come up, but here it is!

**Hiba~Cha- **Meat shield? lol, so true. He's basically everyone's witch—replace the "w" with a "b"—to smack around, or at least that's what my friend and I say. Poor Hiro. Yes, it's very touching how he always supports her even though he's weak. I think that's a refreshing touch to the manga world—usually the guy is strong to support the girl both emotionally and physically, but Hiro—though having a good heart—displays a realistic kind of point: not everyone needs to be strong to try to protect their loved ones. I think he's the first weak main character I've seen so far. It's nice to have something different.


	9. Name

**Karin: Okay, I decided to put up a quick drabble before I'm swamped again with SATs and upcoming mid-terms. Hopefully it doesn't suck. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Princess Resurrection

**Title: **Of Tea and Chainsaws  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s): **Hiro/Hime and a little bit of Riza/Reiri in the future.  
**Genre(s): **General  
**Note: **Takes place during chapter fourteen and maybe can be considered an anime moment too, but I don't quite remember Emil saying her real name during that episode when he was introduced in the anime. I need to watch that episode again.

* * *

**Of Tea and Chainsaws**

**Theme Nine: Name**

**By Karin Ochibi-chan**

* * *

Lililanne. Her real name was Lililanne.

Hiro repeated the foreign name in his mind several times, but each time, it didn't make it any less strange or alien to him.

Funny how after all this time of knowing Hime, he hadn't known her as anything else. She was the monster princess Hime. She was the tea obsessed aristocrat Hime. Everything he referred to her as in his mind all had one thing in common—she was called Hime.

But hearing her older brother Emil just now, saying Lililanne instead of Hime, made Hiro wonder. Hime had two names, but which one fitted her?

Which one should he call her?

Obviously Lililanne was the choice for it was her birth name and what her siblings had called her. It was the name her family would think of or speak of when they spoke to her.

It was her given name. Not Hime. A part of him asked if whether or not Hime was even validated as her name in the first place.

Thinking back on Riza telling him to go ask Hime herself about her real name if he wanted to know so badly, the boy didn't dare make a move to do so. For some reason, back then, a feeling of forbidding crept up his spine. If Hime wanted him to know her real name, she would've told him. So, he left the matter alone and it was buried at the bottom on his head.

But now that he knew, Hiro couldn't help but question his matter of address to her. It felt like some kind of identity crisis to him.

What should he call her? Lililanne or Hime?

Lililanne… it sounded wrong to his ears. It didn't roll off his tongue smoothly like Hime did. It was like a road with many potholes. It carried none of the feelings of recognition or friendliness. It was a stranger's name.

She introduced herself as Hime to him. It was Hime he became a servant of. It was Hime who he shared memories with. Not Lililanne.

And, though it was false, it was Hime who he would call to. Not this Lililanne. To him, she was Hime. She would always be Hime. It may not be her given name or the name her siblings called her as, but it was the name he had come to know her as.

"Even if you are my brother, I still wish you wouldn't call me by that name, Emil nii-sama."Hime told Emil from the burning ship she and Hiro were on.

The name she also identified herself with.

Hime was her true name in both their eyes. That was all he needed for him to decide his answer.

* * *

**Karin: Okay, I realized that I might've just crushed my awesomeness with this, but I hope you liked it anyway. I'll try to do better next time. Sorry. Please review though if you can. I really appreciate it. **

**See ya Next time! **

* * *

**Replies to Reviewers from Chapter Eight: **

**Sashu- **Oh heavens no! I meant school related clubs! Like after school activities lol XD Your weirdness made me laugh. Again, I didn't get another drabble out soon, and maybe I really mucked up your wait with this, but I hope it wasn't _so_ bad. Yeah, I noticed the manga hasn't been translating at all lately. Makes me sad.

**BrazeRancor- **That's okay, I get it. And thanks for the advice, but I felt like I completely crushed my writing ability in your eyes with this. I don't know why, but I feel like I disappointed you with this drabble.

**MeatBomb- **lol XD I hope it was a pleasant present indeed. I'm happy you thought that about the previous drabble. I'm happy you see my point that one doesn't need physical strength to be there for their loved one. Hope this one wasn't too sucky for you.

**Random-anime-gurl- **Yes, if only it did. lol

**Himewolf398- **all these reviews of praise are making me feel guilty for putting this drabble out to the world. Thanks so much for the praise from last chapter. I'm happy you found the throwing out the window thing amusing. I can actually picture Hime doing that for some reason.

**Delinquent Duo- **Happy for the mutual feeling. You really think they're in tune with the series?

**Baadshah007- **I'm very sorry this one took so long and that it wasn't that good, but I hope you'll still stick around for future drabbles.

**KyuubiReborn- **Your praise made my day, but I hope that this oneshot didn't shatter that desire to read more of these drabbles.

**Keikun4283- **Sorry to hear that. I know what you mean—it's hard to be patient when there's no activity on any of your favorite fanfictions whatsoever.

**Ancient of the Wolfwood Clan- **I have a few ideas for some Reiri/Riza on the side, but I have to figure out when I will put them in the series. So far, I have two ideas that I hope will come out soon.

**JWM- **You're welcome, and thank you! And about Hiro stealing a kiss… I think he likes all of his limbs intact a little more… and yeah, when I watch/read the actual series, I notice that Hime has a rather subtle sadistic side that I like to exploit because I find it amusing to write.

**Atlantisatlan12- **Thanks.

**Dragondude3538- **I hope the update wasn't bad.


	10. Gift

**Karin: Okay, here's one of the original ideas I had when I was first planning out this series. I hope you all enjoy it, even though it's kinda random. **

**Title: **Of Tea and Chainsaws  
**Rating: **K+ for this one I think  
**Pairing(s): **Hime/Hiro  
**Genre(s): **General  
**Note: **Um… abusive Flandre? lol, just kidding. But one could say this kinda fits more with the anime than the manga since it mentions episode twenty-five of the anime where Flandre was in self-destruct mode and reeked havoc on everyone. Some OOCness I guess.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Princess Resurrection.

* * *

**Of Tea and Chainsaws**

**Theme Ten: Gift**

**By Karin Ochibi-chan**

* * *

"Ah! Flandre! What are you doing?!" Hiro cried frantically while he scrambled away from the child appearing android. Wide violet eyes just looked up at him in an innocent expression.

"Fuga." was all she said. She then proceeded to chase after him all over the mansion.

"I don't know what the heck you're saying!" Hiro cried. He sprinted as if his life depended on it… but then again, his life may be in danger for all he knew!

"Fuga! Fuga!" crashes sounded behind him and he was afraid to see what the android threw out of her way just to reach him faster. He didn't know how long he could outrun the little maid, but he would put all his adrenaline in if it meant that he would avoid being caught by just a smidge.

So far it's been perhaps a half hour since Hiro arrived home from school only to encounter the little maid standing in the middle of the entrance hall. She didn't say a word when he greeted her and he prepared to go to his room to start his homework.

But what stopped him from doing so was Flandre grabbing onto his arm. He felt himself hauled back and he turned his gaze to her, asking her if she wanted something.

Apparently she did want something, and it had something to do with him for the next thing he knew, she said "Fuga." with an enlightened glint in her eyes—as if she had just solved a huge problem.

And he was the answer.

It was then that she made a move to drag him off to somewhere, but the alarms going off in Hiro's mind screamed at him to escape—something about Flandre's enlightened eyes set him off and gave him a bad feeling; when he gets those kind of bad feelings, he's usually the one who suffers in the end—and that's what he did. He bolted up the stairs for his life.

Obviously Flandre wasn't deterred by his escape because she just trailed after him. Bangs and crashes occurred throughout the house as he tried to avoid the little android, yelling at her to leave him alone—terrified of what would happen if Flandre caught him.

And so we are now at the present time where Hiro was still being pursued by the child android. Briefly he wondered if Flandre was malfunctioning again causing him to run even faster, not wanting to be attacked like he was last time Flandre was in self-destruct mode.

He had nightmares about that for three months and was paranoid of Flandre for four months until Hime told him to suck it up or else she was going to kick him out of her house. She said it was better having no servant than one who was a frightened moron.

Hime! That's right! He could call Hime to help him! Hiro could have cried tears of relief, but due to his current circumstances, he didn't have time. Opening his mouth wide, he took a deep breath.

"HI—"_WHAM!!_

His yell was interrupted suddenly by a hard and heavy object colliding with his entire body. He smashed into the floor with the enormous object weighing down on his scrawny back.

"Ouch…" Hiro moaned out and shook his head to rid of the dizziness and swirly eyes. Brown eyes turned to survey what exactly had hit him. "Ah! A bookshelf!" he exclaimed.

"Fuga." an all too familiar voice said making Hiro stiffen. There was Flandre on the other side of the bookshelf. It seems that she must've thrown it at him for she grew tired of hunting him around.

"Flandre! Let me go!" Hiro told her pleadingly. Flandre just stared at him, and then shook her head. "Eh?! Why not?!"

"Fuga." was what she replied. Hiro bowed his head in hopelessness.

"I have no idea what you're telling me." he muttered. His gloom was broken when he felt the heavy bookshelf lift and something grab his right ankle.

"Fuga." Flandre said and dragged him across the carpeted hallway like he was some kind of sack. Hiro's overwhelming panic and terror from before flooded his being like a dam breaking.

"No! Put me back under the bookshelf instead! Flandre! FLANDRE!!" he shouted in fright. His fingers clawed at the carpet as if he was a man trying to save himself from his doom fruitlessly.

Which in this case, he was that man.

With his fingers burning from carpet burn and his body tired all over despite his healing abilities, Hiro felt the dragging cease. Hope began to erupt in him before he saw that Flandre evidently wasn't done with him. She held up two items—some ribbon and a tag.

"What are you going to do with that?" Hiro questioned her nervously.

"Fuga." Thus the struggle began with more shouts and yelps from Hiro's part and sounds of ripping, tying, and "Fuga." from Flandre.

After she was done, Hiro glanced down at himself in complete humiliation and confusion. He was tied up with red ribbon around his torso and arms. His wrists were bound behind him with the same ribbon as well as his ankles. In his brown hair was some ribbon with a bow on top with the tag.

Hiro cried tears of comical misery—comical for us, not him—and awaited his fate like the sorry soul he was. He wondered what in the world Flandre had in store for him, but didn't think it was good. Plus, the embarrassment of appearing like this only made him feel worse.

"Flandre, there you are." another voice brought Hiro out of his flabbergasted despair at his situation. "I want to talk to you about that bookshelf I found destroyed near the parlor. I tolerated the other crashes and broken items, but that bookshelf had priceless books on it that I expect you to go back and recover." the newcomer reprimanded the android coolly.

"Fuga." Flandre told the newcomer, and then gestured to Hiro. "Fuga."

"Hiro?" the person asked as if they just noticed him, or as if they now found it satisfactory to deem him with acknowledgement… most likely it was the latter.

"Hime!" Hiro's cheeks blazed red from mortification and his pounding heart at seeing her. Why oh why did Hime of all people have to see him like this?! He wanted the floor to swallow him whole right now.

Hime looked upon her servant with her usual impassive expression. Her crimson eyes took in his present state of being tied up in ribbon on the floor of the hallway.

"Fuga. Fuga." Flandre's words made the blonde turn to her robotic maid. Hiro just watched as Hime listened indifferently to Flandre's explanation. An explanation that Hiro had no idea if it even made sense or not.

"Flandre." Hime spoke passively after the android was done. An exasperated glint shined in Hime's eyes while she gazed upon her android combat maid. "My birthday isn't until _next_ week."

* * *

**Karin: lol! Okay, you have to admit the ending was slightly funny. Well, I thought it was anyway… anywho, thanks for reading and reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you everyone! **

**See ya Next time! **

* * *

**Replies to Reviewers from Chapter Nine: **

**Random-anime-gurl- **thank you. I hope you liked this one as well.

**Himewolf398- **Okay, I hope you found this one a little better.

**Baadshah007- **All I have to say to that is may Hiro rest in peace—most likely many mentally scarring events will occur with him. lol XD

**DelinquentDuo- **Ah, okay. Glad you like it.


	11. Relationship

**Karin: hey, I was really bored and just started typing another drabble. I was going to do one with Riza/Reiri on the side, but… I just didn't really feel that much up to it. I couldn't think of a clear idea for that so maybe for the next one. **

**Title: **Of Tea and Chainsaws  
**Rating: **K+ I believe for this guy  
**Pairing(s): **Hiro/Hime  
**Genre(s): **General  
**Note: **none

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Princess Resurrection.

* * *

**Of Tea and Chainsaws**

**Theme Eleven: Relationship**

**By Karin Ochibi-chan**

* * *

"Fiancée?" Hime raised an eyebrow in question—the critical quality in her red eyes making Hiro flinch while his face erupted into the resemblance of a cherry. Still seeing her skeptic gaze, as if she was not sure she heard him right but did not show it in her eyes, Hiro nodded.

"H-hai…" he replied nervous, feeling like he was a child treading far away from their mother at the park for the first time—testing the waters so to speak—despite her words of warning not to do so, afraid and uncertain of prying too deeply into her personal life. Guilt flashed in his eyes and he began to stutter an apology, "U-um… Ano…"

"What brought the subject of me having a fiancée on, Hiro?" the blonde princess asked calmly, not appearing angry or annoyed like he thought she would, but then again, he should've realized that Hime takes a lot of things nonchalantly. Sherwood-hime claimed that her older sister's cool composure was her greatest strength.

"Erm… well…" the fourteen-year-old struggled to get his words across. Another sign of his sheepishness was the arm he lifted to rub the back of his head, suddenly feeling even more shy and anxious. "In school today my teacher was discussing on how many royals had arranged marriages for political reasons or just in general and…" he trailed off, barely having the ability to look her in the eye.

"You were wondering if it is the same for the monster realm's royalty." Hime stated instead of questioning, finishing his explanation effortlessly. Hiro's nod verified her assumption.

"Gomen Hime, I shouldn't have asked…" Hiro meekly apologized, now feeling like the child that was caught by the mother and was now being scolded for their crime.

"Hiro," Hime started, catching his attention with ease. "You are well aware of the battle for the throne between my siblings and I, yes?" she inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Y-yes." Hiro replied with anxiety dwelling in his stomach. Where was Hime going with this…?

"So, it would be pointless to set up arranged marriages when no one knows who will be the last one surviving and take over the throne, isn't that right?" Hime reasoned to him. Her omnipotent gaze making Hiro's heart flutter, but he also felt a sense of enlightenment at Hime's words.

"Ah! Right… that does make sense." came his embarrassed reply while he averted his eyes. Hime gave off a light chuckle with a small smirk appearing on her face.

"Then my answer is no, Hiro, I do not have a fiancée, nor will one be arranged for me if I were ever to change my mind and obtain the throne." Hime told him, then taking a sip of her favorite tea: Earl Grey.

"Ah, I see! That's great!" Hiro exclaimed, relief laced in his tone, but then he realized what he said exactly and began flailing about anxiously, as if he were trying to take back what he had spoken by reaching out into the air for his words. "No! That's not right! I mean, not that I don't hope you have a fiancée one day, but I don't think you should have one arranged for you! You know! Erm, um, ano!" his entire face once again became a close relative to the cherry while he looked between wanting to jump out the window and fainting from mortification.

Hime watched at her servant made a complete fool out of himself impassively like she was used to seeing this on multiple occurrences—although it is highly probable she has—and she took another sip of her tea before speaking.

"It's not like I have time to do those things, Hiro." Hime explained in her usual tone, not at all bothered by this fact unlike any normal teenage girl would be—but then again, since when was she normal?—"In fact," she raised herself from her chair, gazing at him with indifference, "Realistically speaking," she calmly approached him, his face exploding into a blush and his heart pounding loudly in his ears when she was a half a foot away from his face, her mouth uplifting in mischief, "You are probably the closest thing I will ever have to a fiancée."

"A-ah, hai…" Hiro responded weakly almost sounding like a squeak, not really registering what she just told him because of her closeness. The monster princess backed away from him smoothly and went toward the doors leading out of the parlor and into the hallway with unnatural gracefulness. Her crimson eyes then turned back to his frozen form with a teasing smirk on her lips.

"By the way, Hiro, be sure to take out the trash. Sawawa and the others are starting to complain about the smell, and frankly I share their sentiments." With that, she exited the room after seeing Hiro give her a silent nod in confirmation.

It wouldn't be until he was just about to walk out of the mansion, trash bags in hand, when Hime's words finally reached his brain causing his knees to wobble, his mouth to become agape, his entire face upgrading from a cherry to a whole new shade of red, and to drop the trash bags that unfortunately scattered their contents on the entrance hall's shiny floor.

"EH?!"

* * *

**Karin: Okay, not much really happened in this one, but I hope you liked it all the same. Hope Hime wasn't too OOC (well, I thought I did that on accident, but it's up to you. I'm sorry if I really did though. I would like to believe I hopefully kept her in character). I think I have an idea to add a bit of Riza/Reiri for the next one, but I have to think on it clearly. As always, reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you very much! **

**See ya Next time! **

* * *

**Replies to Reviews from Chapter Ten: **

**Himewolf398- **I'm happy to know you had some laughs. Hope you liked this drabble as well.

**Omegarulesall- **Oh man, I can't imagine what exactly would happen if Riza or Reiri or even both walked in on that, but I do know I would've been laughing so much I would've fallen out of my chair.

**BrazeRancor- **Of course. Hime's the "S" and Hiro is the unwilling—or maybe slightly willing if it's Hime—"M" XD lol

**Random-anime-gurl- **lol glad I could make your day. Poor Hiro indeed, but it's so much fun torturing him. I can see why everyone in PR likes to do it so much, especially Hime.

**Baadshah007- **I read your PR oneshot and let's just say I was laughing so hard I couldn't get a coherent sentence out of my mouth for five whole minutes. It was that funny. Go Emil!

**Ancient of the Wolf Clan- **Thanks. I'm happy to know you think I do a great job. Hmm… if I were going to add that, I would probably make Riza the good singer because then Reiri would get to tease the hell out of her. XD I'll think about it.

**MeatBomb- **Reiri-Hiro? Is that a typo? Or do you mean by Reiri giving Hiro many innuendos to blush over? But I will think about the latter since that would be fun. Yes, I would also like to know what Flandre was saying exactly—I wrote it, but I can't formulate the exact sentences Flandre would say, but I do have an idea.

**KagomeStar125- **lol You're welcome, and it's okay to have an out of control moment XD. Yes, poor Hiro, but messing with him is fun, no? Or at least I see it that way lol. Hope to see another review from you Alicia-chan! I hope if you decide to watch the PR anime that you enjoy it.

**Sashu- **I believe the nickel is rightfully mine my friend since I wrote it—it's like a paycheck lol XD. But anyways, I'm happy you enjoyed it. Yes, Flan-chan has a dirty mind *laughs evilly*. I hope college goes well for you. By the way, onemanga put up chapters 36 and 37 for PR in case you're interested. One had Sylvia in it—you know, I don't like her. When you look at it, she's a little bit like Severin, getting a sadistic pleasure out of Hime when she was a kid. *sticks tongue out a Sylvia* Sylvia's a jerk!

**KyuubiReborn- **Happy to read that you liked it. Hopefully this one was okay too.

**JWM- **I'm surprised Hiro hasn't gone insane from all the worrying he does. Oh well, whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger… that's a maybe in Hiro's case.

**Ou-Rex- **Glad you enjoyed the read.

**Ghbmhnn- **Ah, I'm sorry! I really wanted to put some Reiri/Riza in this one, but my head was slightly in the clouds. I'm shooting for the next one though, but erm… it's not like I can ignore Hiro and Hime completely—I mean, this drabble series is centered around them. Sorry you had to read about the "idiot" Hiro again.

**Zero-234- **Yeah, Reiri's a perv, but every anime has to have one, no?

**Shadow Crystal Mage- **Yay! I get two badass chainsaws! Whoo-hoo! *swings them around and accidentally breaks down a wall* …I can fix that…

**Another Duck- **I see where you are coming from with the predictable thing—I'll try to remember that from now on. Also, you are right about Flandre—the fact slipped my mind though when I was typing it at the time, however, I did see it again when I re-read volume seven—so I'm sorry about the misconception.

On the other hand, I'm happy to know you like the title and you feel that things are balanced. Maybe next one I'll try to shoot for depth again, or something very simple. At least I'm doing an okay job with ICness—some flaws here and there, but let's face it: odds are the only person capable of writing completely IC down to the mark is the person who created them, right? I'm glad that at some level I am achieving IC for this series.

Finally, I would very much like to thank you for pointing out the correct steps for a waltz. You see, I have never danced in my life and I had gotten the information from a lot of fanfictions I've read over the years—not one had I encountered with the correct way you explained to me—so I apologize for making a mistake. I am a bit embarrassed, but I would rather I would know this than be ignorant of it; so, thank you and I hope—even with the errors—that you like this series.

**Dragondude3538- **Happy to know you liked nine and ten.


End file.
